


My Hero

by seektheinfinite



Series: Family is everything [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Robert has a phobia. Liv comes to the rescue.

  “Robert?” She had never heard him scream before. When no answer came from the other room, she made her way back out of the kitchen to find him staring at a spot on the floor, mouth agape. “Did you just scream?” She had to bite back a laugh, since there was obviously no immediate danger.





	

“Why are you sitting like that?” Liv stomped into the dining room, throwing her backpack onto the table.

“Like what?” Robert feigned ignorance at her questioning gaze.

Liv rolled her eyes before answering. “That cannot be comfortable, especially with your old bones.”

Robert was sat at the dining room table, both knees pulled up as far as they would go, trying to lean around them to finish typing out the emails that he was in the middle of sending. It was bloody uncomfortable and he was pretty sure that he was losing feeling in his right foot but he wasn’t going to give Liv the satisfaction of knowing why he was sitting this way.

“I always sit like this when I’m working.” He tried lamely.

“You are so weird” Liv quipped back before turning her back on him to make her way to the kitchen.

“Yeah well you’re a moody teenager so…” He really wasn’t in the mood for her today.

“Whatever.” Liv gave him a brief smirk, before shaking her head and heading further into the kitchen.

She was just pouring herself a glass of juice when she heard a distinctive scream come from the dining room.

“Robert?” She had never heard him scream before. When no answer came from the other room, she made her way back out of the kitchen to find him staring at a spot on the floor, mouth agape. “Did you just scream?” She had to bite back a laugh, since there was obviously no immediate danger.

Robert peeled his gaze away from the floor long enough to glance at her, giving her his best look of nonchalance. “No.”

“You did, you just screamed. Did you get a scary email?”

Robert didn’t reply, didn’t take his eyes off whatever was on the floor just in front of him.

“It’s huge, oh God it’s huge, get it away from me. Liv, please get it away from me.” Robert’s eyes were wide with panic as he tried to back further into the chair he was sitting in.

Liv made her way around the side of the table to see what had him so worked up, only to find a spider scurrying across the floor.

“What are you…A spider really. You’re afraid of a little spider.” Liv scoffed, unable to contain her amusement at seeing the ever-stoic Robert Sugden petrified by a spider.

Robert glanced at Liv briefly, “That thing is not little.”

Liv rolled her eyes. “Oh for goodness sake. Hold on.” She made her way back to the kitchen, grabbing the glass that she had already pulled from the cupboard.

She made her way back to the dining room, pulling one of the papers Robert had scattered across the table from underneath his laptop. Putting the glass over the spider, she slid the piece of paper underneath the glass. She debated asking Robert to open the door so she could put the spider outside but seeing the look of pure panic on his face she decided to open it herself.

Door open, she grabbed the glass and the paper and carried the spider outside, shutting the door on her way back in.

Robert visibly relaxed once the door had been closed, seeming to come back to himself.

“I will give you 10 quid to keep this between us.” He gave Liv a pleading look.

Liv smirked, knowing she could play this she countered. “Make it 20 and you’ve got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam Thomas and his time in the jungle.


End file.
